ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Brainiac
Brainiac is a super-intelligent alien being from the planet Colu who has proven to be one of Superman's greatest enemies. He has advanced mental abilities that have allowed him to work through numerous robotic and even human proxies make him a dangerously formidable opponent. It is difficult to tell whether you're dealing with the original Brainiac, or one of his drones. His obsession with knowledge has led him to wipe out entire civilizations and carry what he deems worthy of their culture to be transported on his Skull Ship, including the history of Krypton. After receiving word that Superman had died at the hands of Doomsday, Brainiac sought to finally claim the culture that had been lost to even his range of capture. Biography Life of Vril Dox Becoming Brainiac On the planet of Colu, a Coluan scientist by the name Vril Dox was the expert in a field of artificial intelligence, having made a successful AI he called COMPUTO. Vril Dox had hoped that he would succeed with the goal of moving beyond the limits of any AI ever made. To achieve the goals, he'd bonded his own mind with that of COMPUTO, which in turn created a new form of life made from a Coluan biology and an AI. With newfound intellect as a result of this bond, he'd realized that he didn't just evolved artificial intelligence, but the limits of the natural organic beings intelligence levels. With this discovery Vril initially desired to use his findings to benefit his people Vril sought to expand his knowledge of not only his planet but of surrounding worlds This action created Brainiac, who hoped to use his newly enhanced intellect and technological interfacing to act as a humanoid interface and the perfect operating system for the planet’s massive computer network. He developed by sorting and storing large amounts of the planet’s data and information for the purpose of storing the history of his people. Fall of the Coluans But instead of being used for the ideals that Vril Dox had envisioned, Brainiac was then used as a infiltration system by Colu’s ruling class, due to rebellions springing up that were trying to bring down the oppressive government. Although he followed his leaders orders, after a great deal of evaluating the war and the potential outcomes, Brainiac came to see that this war would lead to the destruction of his world and potentially others. He tried various methods to stop this conflict, from experimenting on his son to petitioning the government. But none of these methods worked, and after refusing to affiliate with either side of the war, Brainiac was seen as a rival to both sides. With two groups now against him, Brainiac was forced to take his last option, use his technological power to spare his world the long war that would lead to years of pain and suffering, and instead wipe out the planets life using their own weapons against them. Before that event occurred, Brainiac decided to follow one of his original directives, information gathering, and so for his own gain he salvaged what he could of their society on to a ship he would later christen the Skull Ship, and leave his home to burn. Powers and Abilities Unique Physiology: * Psychokinesis * Superhuman Strength * Telepathy * Telekinesis * Enhanced Intellect Abilities Computer Operation Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Category:Villains Category:Warlords Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:Scientists Category:Doctors Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cyborgs Category:Aliens Category:Coluans Category:Immortals Category:Bio-Engineered